Battle at First Sight
by AsianNinjaChik
Summary: What happens when you fall for the one that you can't?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So yay! Another Pokemon fanfic! Haha. This one takes place in Johto and is about 13 year old Lyra. But of course, you can't have a good story without a little bit of romance! ;)

**CHAPTER 1**

I sat outside on my front step watching my bestfriend, Ethan, jump around with his Pokemon companion, Marril, in the steady pit-patter of the rain. I yearned for my own Pokemon, and everyday I knew I was one day closer to getting it.

Ethan looked over at me and waved, "Lyra! C'm'ere!"

I laughed as I stood up and walked over to him. His Marril jumped around us happily bobbing on its tail. As I turned to look at it, it squirted us both with water.

"Marry!" He shouted.

"Mar-mar-mariil!" Marry called as it ran away.

"I'm gonna get you!" I teased as I ran in circles chasing Marry.

Ethan snuck up behind Marry as he wasn't looking and caught him from behind, "Gotchya!"

The two of us laughed as Marry sprayed us yet again with a stream of water.

"Hey, Lyra," He started.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked.

He let go of Marry and let him run around spraying everyone in sight, "Do you know when you'll be getting your first Pokemon?"

_Oh. That's all he wanted to ask. For a second, I thought it may have been something... I don't know.. important?, _"Hm.." I started instead, "I don't know. Although I'm thinking maybe sometime this week, or next week."

As he nodded, that little bit of hair that he never kept tucked bounced. He adjusted his hat and lie down, looking at the clouds in the sky. As I did the same he pointed at one,"That one, right there."

"Which one?" I asked.

He continued pointing, "That one right there. The one that looks like an Eevee."

Even as I squinted and slightly sat up, I still couldn't see. Shaking my head, I said, "Nope, I still don't see it!"

He grabbed my hand and made me point to a clear spot in the sky with but one cloud, "That one."

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks when he still didn't let go, "Oh! That one, I thought you meant some cloud over here."

I moved my hand, as well as his which was still on mine, and pointed to a group of white puffy clouds,"Nah, you oaf! I knew you were stupid, but I didn't know you were blind, too!" He joked.

I mocked surprise and lightly slapped him on the face with my free hand. He turned his head and let go of my hand, "Hey! unnecessary!" He complained.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." I said as I stood up, "That was _very_ necessary... oaf."

"Alright! I guess I deserved that. But, you deserve this!" He shouted as he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

A/N: Hope you like it! I tend to like writing romantic things hahaha, so yeah. Any reviews you leave help and are really appreciated! Thanks for taking the time to read this :3


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2-Lyra**

I landed on top of him, his hand not leaving mine. As I looked down into his stormy gray eyes I felt myself blushing again. He laughed as he saw my awkwardness.

"Well, hey there!" I teased, trying to break the tension.

His face remained unchanging as he said, "You're eyes are really brown today."

I cocked my head, "Err... What?"

He reached up and tucked a piece of my brown hair behind my ear, "I dunno. They usually aren't this brown."

I blinked rapidly as my breath picked up. He flipped over and was suspended above me in push-up position. I quickly squirmed out from beneath him so that he could sit upright again.

"Sorry about that!" He said cheekily while rubbing the back of his neck, "You weren't supposed to land on top of me."

I took slow calming breaths as I replied, "It's fine! Accidents happen, don't they?"

"Yeah..."

We both sat down on the lush grass again while watching Marry. The rain had slowly trickled to a halt and a majestic rainbow soared across the clear blue sky. My knee-high socks had gotten soaked along with my usual attire of my jean short overalls over a simple shirt. Ethan's clothes had also gotten soaked and as we sat, he silently tried squeezing the water out of his short sweats and his red jacket.

He looked over at me and smiled, "Remind me to never play in the rain again!"

"Of course, but that's what hats are for." I teased.

"Speaking of hats, where's yours?"

"Huh?" I reached up feeling for my hat only to find wet hair.

He patted the top of my head, "See, no hat!"

I playfully punched him on the shoulder as he stood up. As I tried getting up, I slipped back down and fell. _Of course, life. Just keep on embarrassing me in front of him. _

"Oh! Are you okay?" He asked while holding his hand out.

I grabbed it graciously as he helped me out, "Yeah, I'm fine. Stupid wet grass!"

"Yes!" He agreed, pulling me up.

"Well, I think I'll check with my mom to see if she has my hat." I said, retreating towards my house.

He nodded, that piece of his black hair bouncing, "Alright! I'll come with you!"

I panicked, "Oh, no! You don't have to do that. My house is right over there!"

"I know, but I want to."

"Really, I'll be just a moment!" I called over my shoulder as I ran towards my house.

As I walked up the slick steps, I held onto the railing in case I fell again. My mom was on the couch watching the news as I came in.

"Hey mom, have you seen my hat?" I asked.

"Oh, you left it upstairs in your room, darling!" She called over the blare of the TV.

"Thanks!" I shouted as I went up to my room. Surely enough, my hat was on my bed. As I picked it up, I saw my computer screen blink with the message: **You have -1- new message!** I sat my hat back down on my bed and sat at my computer checking the mail.

It was from Professor Elm, our neighborhood Pokemon Professor. I clicked open the message that read:

Dear Lyra,

How are you doing? I have some news for you so swing by my lab whenever you get the chance!

Sincerely,

Prof. Elm.

I ran back downstairs, completely forgetting my hat, "I'm going to stop by Professor Elm's lab for a bit!" I called as I ran out the door.

As I ran, I nearly bumped into Ethan who'd been waiting on my porch, "Woah, what's the rush?"

"I need to stop by the lab." I answered impatiently.

"Not just yet!" My mom called as she opened the door holding a device in her hand, "Your PokeGear came and I forgot to give it to you.

I took it from her hand and put on, enjoying the familiar sensation on my arm that I had before I'd broken it by dropping it in a puddle a few weeks ago.

"Thanks, Mom!" I said hugging her.

"No problem. Now you can go." She said going back inside.

Ethan was waiting patiently where he'd been before, "Do you need an escort, my lady?"

I snorted very unlady-like, "Yeah, I don't think so. I'm not a damsel in distress."

"Well that's too bad, isn't it. Now come on!" He said as he pulled me towards the Professor's Lab.

I huffed after him the whole way, but inside, I enjoyed it, and I knew he knew that, too. We stopped in front of the large doors to the lab.

"Ready to go in?" He asked.

I nodded and pushed the door open. Scientists stood everywhere working on this and that, examining a Pokemon, or working on a computer-like device. At the far end of the hall, a tallish man with light brown hair that always stuck up stood, looking at a message on his computer.

"Professor Elm!" I called as Ethan and I proceeded towards him.

He looked up and then behind at us, "Oh, Lyra! Good, good that you're here! I've decided to give you your first Pokemon!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3-Lyra**

I couldn't believe what I had just heard,"My first Pokemon?"

Ethan looked at me happily, "Congratulations!"

Professor Elm smiled sheepishly, "Yes, you're getting your first Pokemon, but there's a catch..."

Ethan stopped smiling,"A catch?"

"You're going to have to go get the pokemon yourself. I have an acquaintance that everyone calls Mr. Pokemon. He told me that he's found something incredible. My guess is that it's a rare Pokemon, and I'd like you to have it, Lyra." He explained.

"You're letting me have a rare Pokemon?" I asked, not believing.

"Well, I don't see why not!"

"Wait. Where does Mr. Pokemon live, and how is she supposed to get there without her own Pokemon?" Ethan interrupted.

"Ah! That's where you come in, Ethan. Mr. Pokemon lives in a house north of Cherrygrove. Could you escort Lyra there and back?" Elm asked.

"I don't need an escort!"I complained.

"Sure you do!" Ethan claimed, "Leave it to me, Professor!"

He took my arm and dragged me out of the lab and into the grass, and pointed in the direction we were supposed to go.

"There are lots of wild Pokemon in there, Lyra." He cautioned, "And since you don't yet have your Pokemon, you're defenseless against them. I can't let you get hurt."

_Is he saying what I think he's saying? _A little voice inside me squeed.

"You're my best-friend, Lyra. I don't know what I'd do if some Pokemon hurt you because you went out without one." He finished.

I tried hiding my disappointment as I said, "Well, I can take care of myself. I don't need your protection."

I wrenched myself out of his grip and ran down Route 29 towards Cherrygrove City. I didn't even look back when I heard him call my name. As I sat down, hidden, under a particularly large tree, I mentally scolded myself for even thinking that he may like me.

_I mean, we've been best-friends since childhood, and guys don't work the same way girls do. It was so _stupid _of me to even think for a _moment _that he may like. It was so stupid of me to gain hope. At least now I know. Maybe I'll be able to move on... Yeah, nope. Not happening. _I sighed, and leaned against the tree, trying to take a small nap, at least.

****Ethan****

She ran out of my grasp and fled towards Cherrygrove City, "Lyra! Lyra!" I called after her, but she didn't turn around once. _I shouldn't have said all that stuff about friendship. Gah, my am I such an idiot?_

I turned and saw Marry still playing where he was when we left him. As I walked up to him, her turned around and held onto my leg.

"Marry, we have a job to do." I whispered to him.

"Mare? Mar mar! Marril!" He exclaimed.

"We were supposed to escort Lyra to Cherrygrove City, but she ran off. We need to go find her and make sure stays safe!" I explained.

He cocked his head, which was essentially his whole body, and asked, "Marril mar?"

I sighed, "Yes, I said something stupid."

Marry looked satisfied and saluted me. I patted his head and he followed me I went after Lyra. We had been friends for as long as I could remember, and she'd always been there for me. I supposed it wasn't that weird that I liked her. _But you don't have to be so uptight and hide it like that!_ A voice inside me scolded.

I sighed again and followed Marry as he went around checking behind every bush and tree. When we got in front of one that was larger than many others, I heard a light snoring coming from the other side. I went around the tree and saw Lyra leaning against it, fast asleep. Her mouth would open and close as if she were saying something, and the corners of her lips were tugged in small smiles.

"Shh." I whispered to Marry as I sat across from Lyra and waited for her to wake.

Suddenly, she fidgeted, and I kept my watchful eye on her until I realized that she was mumbling something. Curious, I leaned closer and listened.

"No, Ethan, stop." She turned over, "Oh, hey, that tickles." She kicked restlessly, "There's something I need to tell you, but I've never been able to do it before. What is it? Well..." Still sleeping she raised an arm, only to have it fall back down,"I'm gonna say this really quietly, so c'm'here." Her voice grew quiet as she sleep whispered, "I love you, Ethan. I always have."

II stumbled back against a nearby ledge. _I shouldn't have heard that. She probably doesn't mean it, it's just a dream after all, right?_ Marry looked at me and shook his finger at me.

"What?!" I shouted, "I'm not perfect! I can't do everything right! It wasn't my fault, I didn't know she sleep-talked!"

Lyra turned over again and I lowered my voice, "Please Marry. Understand. Maybe it's different when you're a Pokemon, but love is still love, right? Pain is still pain. Hurt is still hurt. I can't risk her saying that be fake, so I beg of you Marry, I never heard her say that. Don't bring it up. I want to forget this ever happened."

Marry looked almost disappointed, but nodded in consent. When I looked back over at Lyra, she was slowly sitting up and yawning, now awake.

****Lyra****

I lay on the cool grass next to Ethan watching the clouds, just like earlier today.

He stood up and held out his hand to me, "C'mon, Lyra! Lets go!"

"No, I like it here." I mumbled.

He reached towards me and started to tickle me, "C'mon! You'll like it better where we're going!"

"No, Ethan, stop." I squealed, "Oh, hey, that tickles!" I squirmed around and fidgeted while laughing and avoiding his fingers."

"So why don't you come? I'll stop!" He offered.

Immediately, my smile slipped from my face and I looked away from him, back up at the sky.

"What's wrong, Lyra?"

I looked him in the eye and said, "There's something I need to tell you, but I've never been able to do it before."

Ethan frowned slightly, "Alright. What is it?"

"What is it?" I echoed softly, "Well, I'm gonna say this really quietly, so c'm'here." He knelt beside me and nodded, "I love you, Ethan. I always have..."

I turned my head and closed my eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. When I opened my eyes again, the cool grass of town was replaced by the tough route grass. I slowly sat up against the tree I had been under and yawned while rubbing my eyes.

_What an awful dream..._ I thought to myself. I sighed and leaned against the cool bark with my eyes closed.

"Hey, Lyra." I heard someone call.

As I peeked my eyes open, I saw a figure reclined against the nearby ledge. I opened my eyes completely and saw Ethan and Marry, "Ethan?" I asked in surprise.

He grinned cheekily, "Yeah. Surprised?"

"Not really." I mumbled.

"Well, good! Now let's head out for Cherrygrove City!" He said while getting up.

I snorted, "If you're so insistent upon going, the why don't you go by yourself and get that Pokemon for me, eh?"

He laughed, "Now where's the fun in that!"

"Where's the fun in you going with me?" I countered.

He laughed again, "I told you, I'm not going to let your stupidity hurt you!"

I pouted, "I am _not_ stupid!"

"Alright, alright!" He joked waving me off.

I stood and brushed all of the dirt off me as I stared off in the direction of Cherrygrove City. Ethan, too, stood up and walked over by me, "Are you ready to go?"

Knowing that he wouldn't let me out of his sight again, I nodded and started walking. He followed me without a word, the only sounds were the sounds of nature.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4- Ethan**

Night was starting to fall, and Lyra was still stubbornly ignoring me. I felt like I did something wrong, even though I didn't. Even Marry was giving my strange looks. I did nothing wrong. Lyra had overreacted. _But didn't I? _That voice asked, _Didn't you do something wrong? People's feeling aren't something to play with._

"Shut up!" I accidently shouted aloud.

Lyra turned around and put her hand to my forehead, "Ethan, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. Just a minor headache, don't worry about it!" I said, shrugging it off.

Lyra knew better than to believe a pathetic lie like that, "Now really, Ethan. What's wrong?"

I was determined not to give in, "I told you. A headache."

She gave me a pointed look, then turned around and continued walking,"Alright. Suit yourself."

Marry glanced at me and followed suit. I sighed and trailed after them. It'd been a couple hours and we hadn't run into a single wild Pokemon. Needless to say, I was slightly worried.

Suddenly, I heard a bush rustle, "Lyra, did you hear that?"

She nodded and stood still.

A figure jumped out from behind the bush.

"Ahhh!" Lyra screamed.

Marry puffed out his chest and sprayed the attacker with a stream of water. A small round ball like figure with a long tail rolled over as the water hit it.

"Sen sentret..." It cried weakly.

"A Sentret!" I exclaimed.

Lyra's face was one of pure horror, "Wh-Why did it attack me?"

Marry marched around triumphantly as I said, "It could be that it was running from something, or that it thought you were a threat."

She looked away as if she knew what I was going to say next, "This is why you need me to escort you." I finished.

"Okay!" She hissed, "I get it, I'm weak because I don't have my own Pokemon. Are you happy?"

I was startled and took a step back, the wild Sentret long forgotten, "No, Lyra. I'm not happy. Especially seeing you like this."

****Lyra****

Ethan was really starting to get on my nerves. He's always known that I don't anger easily, or at least, not as easily as Kris had before she'd moved away.

"Look, Ethan, just-"

He cut me off, "No, I'm sorry. It- We- You could've gotten hurt, and I overreacted. Man, Kris would be proud."

Nevermind. Annoying. Ethan? Nah, "Ohhkay, well, let's get going shall we?"

"So you're suddenly willing to let me escort you, my dear lady?" He teased while bowing.

"Not if you do _that_ again!"

He made a clown face, and started to run towards me, "Looks like I'll have to trap you before you'll let me call you that!"

I squealed and took off running towards Cherrygrove City. Marry tagged along, trying to keep pace.

As the trees started to thin out, and the path became more distinct, I slowed down, allowing Ethan, who had yet to catch up to me, to catch up. Marril followed closely behind him, panting and out of breath.

"Why'd-" Pant, "You stop-" Pant, "Running?" Ethan asked.

"Because." Pant, "I think-" Pant, "That we're almost-" Pant, "There." I answered.

"M-m-mar. Marril." Marry said falling over.

Ethan held Marry's Pokeball in his hand, breathing steadier after being stopped for a bit, "It's okay Marry. Take a-" Pant, "Take a break!"

A red light shot out from the Pokeball. As it touched Marry, he disappeared back into the little capsule.

"You ready?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah. Cherrygrove is right over this way."

After a few more minutes of walking, we reached a small town that greeted us with large flowerbeds.

"You there. You young'uns!" Some called out to them.

Ethan and I looked around and saw an old man standing by a flowerbed.

"Hello, sir!" Ethan greeted, "Did you need something from us?"

The old man chuckled, "No! I was wondering if _you _needed something from _me_!"

I was confused, "What would we need from you?" I realized that it came out harsher than I'd intended it to, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way..."

"Oh ho-ho! It's fine. Here, follow me!" The old man said, beckoning for them to follow.

As they passed in front of an orange-roofed building, "This is the Pokemon Center. Here, you can heal your injured Pokemon. Nurse Joy would be glad to help you!" Not waiting for us to say anything, he continued until we stood in front of a blue-roofed building, "This is the Pokemart. Here, you can buy or sell any items. The two gentlemen inside will gladly help you!" Again, not waiting for us to say anything, he led us around past the beach, and up to the northern entrance of Cherrygrove City, "This is the way to Route 30! The Apricorn man and Mr. Pokemon live further up this road. "

Ethan graciously took his hand, "Thank you!"

The old man chuckled, "Oh don't thank me yet! I have these two Pokegear map cards, and I'd like for you two to have them."

He reached in his pocket and took out two small cards, "Now give me your Pokegears."

We both handed them to him. After a bit of fiddling, he had put the cards into our Pokegears and gave them back to us.

"Thank you!" We chorused.

"Don't worry, children. Oh, and I also logged myself into your Pokegears as "Guide Gent" in case you needed anything more."

"We can't thank you enough!" I said with Ethan nodding in agreement.

"Seeing a new generation of Pokemon Trainers is enough thanks for me!" The Guide Gent said.

As we headed down Route 30, we waved behind us to the Guide Gent as he saw us off.

Route 30 was peaceful. Ethan and I made casual small-talk with the occasional trainer passing us on their way to Cherrygrove.

"Do you think this is it?" Ethan asked after walking a couple hours as we stopped in front of a house.

"There's only one way to find out." I said as I started to knock on the door.

The door swung open to reveal a middle-aged man, "You were looking for me right? People always come to my house thinking that I'm Mr. Pokemon, but you two meant to find me, right? Oh! Come in come in!" He cheered without giving us a chance to decline his offer.

"Oh, but sir-" Ethan started as the three of us sat down in a living room.

"Don't be silly! You can call me the Apricorn Man. Oh, you see, I don't get visitors very often. Everybody is always looking for Mr. Pokemon or some other escapade." He said, sighing.

"Listen, si- Err.. Apricorn Man, We were actually looking for-" I started.

"No, no, no, no! Don't say anything. Here!" He got up and went over to his kitchen. He came back moments later with two boxes, "These are Apricorn Boxes. You can store Apricorns in here! Red, yellow, blue, green, pink, white, and black. There are seven different Apricorn colors. So, go forth, my young Apricorn hunters! Gather Apricorns!" He took us by each by the shoulder and gently led us out.

"Wait, what are we supposed to do with these things?" Ethan asked as the door was being shut.

The man stuck his head out once more and said, "Kurt. Your answer lies with Kurt!" And with that, the door was shut and the click of a lock was heard.

The two of us simply stood in front of the door without moving or saying anything. I slowly pried my eyes from the door to look at a tree with large spherical fruits growing off the branches.

"Hey, Ethan." I said, patting his shoulder, "Is _that_ an Apricorn tree?"

He turned and looked at the tree, "Yeah, looks like it. I've read books on them. They're not all that common."

I reached up and plucked an Apricorn from the tree and handed it to Ethan. After he took it, I reached up and got one for myself.

We put them into our Apricorn Boxes and started back on the route to Mr. Pokemon's house.

_Maybe things aren't as bad as they seem._ I thought as I watched Ethan as he stopped to call Professor Elm.

"Yeah, We will probably make it to Mr. Pokemon's house by sunset, and then back to Cherrygrove by nightfall. Then, if we leave early in the morning like we did today, we can reach the lab by afternoon." I heard Ethan say.

Then the faint voice of Professor Elm's, "...awesome... food? I... Mr. Pokemon... some... you... ask."

"Alright, thanks Professor!" Ethan said.

Ethan put his Pokegear down to look at me, "Are you hungry? The Professor says that Mr. Pokemon will probably have some food for us. It was really stupid of us to not bring food, wasn't it?"

"It was. I haven't eaten since breakfast. And that was _early_!" I jokingly complained.

"In that case, we'd better hurry to Mr. Pokemon's house!" Ethan called over his shoulder, already walking away.

I quickly jogged to catch up, "Alright, let's go!" _Maybe there's still hope._ I thought as he laughed childishly, _But for now, let's just be friends._

I nodded and smiled at him, "Race you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5- Ethan**

I knew that Lyra was a fast runner, but sometimes, I felt that she was a lot faster than she really was. As we raced to Mr. Pokemon's house to pick up her first Pokemon, I struggled to keep up with her.

She stopped and whirled around to face me, "Awh, c'mon Ethan!" Pant, "We're almost there," Pant, "I'm sure of it!"

I slowed down and walked until I stood next to her, "I hope so, it looks like it may rain soon." And it did. Dark storm clouds rolled around the sky, threatening to spill their load of rain.

The two walked in silence the rest of the way until, "Hey, Ethan. Look! I see a light up ahead."

Lyra pointed at a small, dim, ball of light, that as we got closer, grew bigger and brighter until it was revealed to be a lamp by a door.

"I'll knock." I volunteered, already on the doorstep.

_Knock. Knock._

"Yes? Who is it?" A voice called from the other side of the door.

Lyra came and stood beside me, "I'm Lyra, and my friend, here, is Ethan. Professor Elm sent us."

The door flew open to reveal two men. The younger looking of the two held the door open as the older was sitting comfortably on a couch.

The one holding the door smoothed out his brown suit and straightened out his, also brown, hat, "I am Mr. Pokemon." He said introducing himself.

Both Lyra and I extended our hands, which he shook, in greeting.

"Lyra and Ethan? Nice to meet you two! As I just said, I am Mr. Pokemon, and my comrade is a friend of mine from the Kanto region. Kids, meet the famous Professor Oak!" Mr. Pokemon gleefully said after welcoming us inside and closing the door.

He led us into the sitting room where Professor Oak stood up, "Nice to meet you. You said Professor Elm sent you, did you not?"

"Yes, sir." I said, "Lyra hasn't got a Pokemon, you see, and Professor Elm told us that you had found a rare Pokemon. He said that he was willing to give it to Lyra."

Professor Oak remained silent and sat back down.

Mr. Pokemon, on the other hand, looked quite flustered, "Pokemon? I never said anything about a Pokemon."

Lyra and I exchanged confused glances, "So... there's no Pokemon?" She asked.

"No, not a Pokemon. What I _do_ have is this Pokemon Egg." He explained while walking over to a shelf. After a few moments, he returned with an Egg in a glass case with a cushion on the bottom, "Here. This must be what Professor Elm wanted you to have."

Mr. Pokemon handed the case to Lyra who took it as if it were the most fragile thing in the world.

Professor Oak got up again and looked at us both in the eye, "Now, you seem like kind folk. I have something to request of you two."

"Anything!" I exclaimed.

"Good, good!" He said chuckling. He reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out two red devices, "These are Pokedexes."

Since Lyra's hands were full, I eagerly accepted the Pokedexes from him, "What are these for?"

"I need help completing the Pokedex. Whenever you encounter a Pokemon for the first time, wild or not, it is recorded into the Pokedex. What I'm asking from you, is if you'd be willing to help me fill the Pokedex."

****Lyra****

I almost dropped my Pokemon Egg. Both Ethan and Professor Oak paused for a moment to look at me as I sheepishly shifted it.

"Well, I know I'm excited! Maybe not as excited as Lyra is, but, excited nonetheless!"

I nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Keep good care of them." Professor Oak instructed.

"We will!" Ethan promised for both of us.

Mr. Pokemon suddenly made his presence the center of attention, "Now, would you two like to stay and eat?"

"We can't. But any food you could give us for our trip back would be gladly appreciated!" Ethan said.

"Of course, of course!" Mr. Pokemon disappeared into a kitchen and came back moments later with a basket of food, "Now hurry back to Professor Elm!"

"Oh, one more thing!" Professor Oak declared, "Let me register my number into your PokeGear."

He took both of our PokeGears and entered in his number, "Now, you can call me whenever to show me the progress of your Pokedexes!

They saw us to the door with a smile a waved as we left, not closing the door until we were almost out of sight.

Ethan looked up at the sky and remarked,"Looks like there won't be a storm after all."

I nodded, still not daring to speak.

Ethan laughed at me and we started the trek back to Cherrygrove City where we would stay a night before going back to New Bark Town.

Suddenly a ringing from my arm caused me to jump up into the air and almost drop the egg. Ethan looked at me until I gave him the thumbs up. He took it from me and brought my PokeGear in front of my face and picked up the call from Professor Elm.

"Hello? Hello? Oh! Hey, Lyra. You and Ethan need to hurry back to the lab ASAP! I need to go now! Please hurry!" _Click_. The professor beeped off.

We exchanged worried glances, "Let's hurry." Ethan suggested.

I put the egg in the pack that I'd been putting my Pokedex and Apricorn Box in, and nodded.

Realizing what I was saying, Ethan took off at a run. I followed close behind him.

*A little while later*

Ethan and I reached the Pokemon Center around nightfall, just as Ethan had predicted. Nurse Joy had happily helped us out and given us a room with two bunk beds. Both of us ended up sleeping on the top bunk of our respective beds.

I sighed and looked up and the ceiling, unable to sleep.

"Can't sleep?" Ethan asked quietly.

I turned over on my side and looked at him through the dim moonlight, "Yeah."

"Me neither. I just can't help but worry about what happened to Professor Elm and why he wanted us back so fast, and... uhm... yeah."

"...And?" I prompted.

There was a moment of silence. Then, "It's nothing."

I propped myself up on one elbow, "No, it's not nothing. What's up, Ethan?"

Another moment of silence, "Lyra?"

I turned back to the ceiling, "Hmmm?"

"I need to tell you something."

I felt my pulse start to race. My heart skipped a beat, "Yeah?"

"Well, I've always wanted to tell you this."

****Ethan****

I felt bad. Really bad. I didn't have guts. I was weak. _Dammit, why can't I just tell her?_ I could tell that she was expecting some kind of romantic response, she was a girl, after all.

"Well, I've always wanted to tell you this."

I crossed my fingers in hope that something would help break the tension.

"Alright. Spill, already!" She teased.

_Do I tell her? Or no?_ The question ran through my head until I just couldn't take it.

"Lyra?" I started...

**AN: Okay! So, I'm thinking about making a mini-poll here. Do you think he should tell her? Or should the big reveal be later on? **_**You**_ **get to choose! But that's all for tonight. Goodnight, loves :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6- Silver**

I saw them leave the lab early this morning from my hiding spot in some bushes. What were their names? _Think, Silver. Think!_ That's right! Ethan and Lyra.

Lyra. She was pretty and all, but I didn't waste my time with weaklings like her. Besides, she's got Ethan. _Yet why do I feel so drawn to her?_

I shook disorienting thoughts from my mind and ran a hand through my red hair as I crept up to a window and peered into the lab. There! Inside of a floor-to-ceiling cylindrical container, three Pokeballs sat. In one contained a Cyndaquil, in another, a Chikorita, and in the last, his prize, a Totodile.

I'd been camped here for a few days, so I knew the Professor's schedule like the back of my hand. The only problem was his assistants, who had no clear routine and came and went whenever they pleased. I looked in and saw that the Professor was alone. Unfortunately, this was when he would study those three Pokemon for hours before stopping for a nap.

Knowing that I couldn't do anything for the next few hours, I retreated into the forest of Route 29 and lay down to rest at my campsite.

"_You told me you were number one in the whole world!" I shouted, "Are you gonna quit? What are you gonna do now?"_

_A man in a black trenchcoat and black hat turned to face me, "One must acknowledge their defeat he can move on. I will go solo... For now. So that one day, I will form a stronger organization!"_

"_What aspect of you was number one? Having so many, only to be defeated by a mere child?"_

_I could tell he was agitated, "Putting together the potential of many is how a huge power is to be produced. _That's _what an organization is. _That's _the strength of an organization! I failed to make the best use of their potential. But, mark my words. One day, you shall witness the revival of me and my Team Rocket!"_

_I closed the gap between us and stood mere inches from him, "I don't understand you! You don't make any sense!"_

_He turned away, "One day, you _ will _understand." _

_He started to walk away, "I don't want to understand you!" I called after him, "I will _never _become someone like you. You're a coward when alone and a tyrant when you're in front of other cowards. _I _will become _strong_! I will become a stronger man all by myself. ALL BY MYSELF, you hear? I don't need your help, or anyone else's!"_

_I knew no one could hear me, or if someone did, they didn't care. Trying to suppress tears, I ran until I bumped into.. Lyra and Ethan?_

My eyes flew open and I looked up at the forest after remembering that buried memory from three years ago. That's why they seemed familiar. They were there. They saw and heard everything. I sat up and shook my head. _Now, I have even more of a promise to keep of even they know._ I thought to myself.

I stood up and stretched, the memory already slowly receding. I walked out and into the bright, dusk, sunset of New Bark Town. Making sure no one could see me, I peered into the window again. The Professor was sound asleep. There were no assistants in sight.

I walked around to the front of the lab and slowly opened the door. The Professor didn't even fidget. As I walked up to the three Pokeballs, I slightly panicked. Which one was Totodile's? The panic faded as I remembered which one Totodile always seemed to come out of.

Just to make sure, though, I picked up the Pokeball and pressed the button. In a flash of light, a small blue alligator standing on two legs faced me.

"Toto! Dile dile. Totodile!" It loudly called.

"Ssh! Ssh!" I whispered.

Too late. The Professor sat up straight in his chair and looked right at me.

"Huh? What are you...?" He trailed off seeing the Pokeball and Totodile.

"RUN!" I shouted at Totodile. He didn't need to be told twice. He took off running after me as we ran through the door, and into Route 29. If we kept up at this pace, we would make it to Cherrygrove City by the early morning if we stopped for a few hours to rest.

Sure that we weren't be followed, I led Toto to my campsite where I recalled him back into his Pokeball. Exhausted, I lay down and closed my eyes.

****Guide Gent****

I peered into the young'uns room in the Pokemon Center. It seemed that they were in the middle of some embarrassing talk.

The girl, Lyra, closed her eyes, preparing for the worst while the boy, Ethan looked up at the ceiling trying to figure out what to say.

"Honestly, Ethan." She started, "Just tell me already!"

I saw Ethan slightly shift and turn towards her. She, too, turned towards him.

"Lyra, I like you. Like, I _reallylike_ you." He said looking into her eyes.

I chuckled and turned away, smiling. Some things about people never did change.

I looked up at the night sky. Up at the stars and bright moons. Up where people and Pokemon go when their time has come. A single shooting star soared across the sky as I walked back to my house, remembering the good ol' days.

****Ethan****

I told her. I. Told. _Her._ I bit my tongue as I waited what felt like years for her to say something. Anything.

Then, "Ethan."

I blinked rapidly, "Yeah."

"I really like, you, too. And I-" She slowly trailed off.

"Lyra?" I whispered, "Lyra?"

I propped myself up on one elbow and looked over at her bunk where she was sound asleep.

"Goodnight, Lyra." I whispered.

As I snuggled into my blanket, I slowly drifted into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7- Lyra

AN: So sorry for not having updated in forever! I've been so busy and I've just totally forgotten about this! So sorry everyone! Hope no one has been disappointed. I'll make this chapter extra special and long! :33 33 Thank you everyone for your reviews! Love you all :D

He told me. Last night, Ethan told me. I stared up at the plain Pokemon Center ceiling while trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. Then I realized, I don't know anything about relationships. Or boyfriends. Or boys in general, for that matter. I sighed.

I heard the rustling of sheets and flipped over onto my side to look at Ethan.

He smiled when he saw me looking at him, "Good morning!"

I smiled back, "Good morning to you, too!"

Wasting no time, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair, "If we don't get too badly side-tracked, we should make it back to New Bark Town by the afternoon."

"Yes, you've said that several times." I pointed out as I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Just making sure we're all on the same page!" He said, defending himself.

"In that case, please tell me you're wearing pants, shorts, anything?"

This caused him to laugh, "Of course I am! I'm assuming you're going to want some privacy." He slipped off the bed to reveal that he was, in fact, wearing shorts, and took his bag into the bathroom.

As I slid off the bed, I realized that I'd fallen asleep wearing my clothes. Gosh I'm stupid.

I took my Apricorn Box out of my bag and took the single Apricorn out to examine it. It was smooth to the touch, and very hard. Satisfied, I put in back into the box.

When Ethan finally came out of the bathroom, fully clothed, I had gotten two apples out and was munching noisily on one while the other sat waiting for him. He ruffled my hair and picked it up immediately crunching into it.

"We should head out now." He said between bites.

I nodded and pulled my shoes on, "Whenever you're ready!" I teased.

He tied his sneakers and stood up. As he walked by me, he squeezed my shoulder, "Let's get going."

I stuffed my Pokemon Egg into my pack followed Ethan out the door.

We checked out of the Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy waved at us as we left. Ethan grabbed my hand and squeezed it, but didn't let go. I smiled to myself, and giggled. I saw his face go beet red which made me giggle harder.

As we left, I saw the Guide Gent watering the flowers at the edge of town. On an impulse, I let go of Ethan's hand and jogged towards him.

"Thank you so much for everything that you've done for us!" I said.

Ethan came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. The Guide Gent paused and beamed at us, "No need to thank me, young'uns. Just finish your journey and do the best you can!"

I smiled at him gratefully, "Thank you anyway!"

Ethan nodded in agreement, "Thank you!"

He waved as we left with big smiles on our faces. Ethan had taken my hand again and I tried hiding my smile again.

As we stepped onto Route 29, I hesitated. Ethan paused beside me, "Are you alright?"

"I thought I heard something… It was probably nothing." I explained.

**Silver**

I hid in the shadows of the trees. I was about to pass through Cherrygrove City, but I had passed into these two. The puny weakling, Ethan, held Lyra's hand like it was the most precious thing in the world. It was disgusting.

"I thought I heard something…" She said, "It was probably nothing."

Ethan looked around. As if that would help him, "We should keep our eyes open, then. Professor Elm really seems to want us back at the lab as soon as we can!"

So that's where they're going. I pulled out a Pokeball and followed them as they marched down Route 29. Mustering enough nerve after some time, I stepped out of the shadows.

**Lyra**

"We should keep an eye open, then." Ethan declared, "Professor Elm really seems to want us back at the lab as soon as we can."

I nodded and we started off down Route 29. Every so often, I would hear more rustling, but as we walked, I slowly disregarded the noise.

I heard a rustling, much louder than the others, in the bushes and turned to face it. Slowly, a shadow emerged. Panicking, I bent over and picked up a rock and threw it as hard as I could.

The shadow grunted, "What the…"

Ethan had stalked towards the shadow, "Hello?"

Suddenly, the crunch of fist hitting bone sounded.

"ETHAN!" I shouted as I ran to him. The shadow was gone, melted into the forest.

Ethan sat with his hand on his cheek. He brought it away and stared at the blood that covered his hand, "Well, this can't be good."

I dug through my pack, looking for anything that I could use to help him. Not finding it, I looked around through the grass for…. actually, I wasn't sure what I was looking for. A shiny round object caught my eye.

I crawled over to Ethan and held up my find.

"You found… a Pokeball?" He asked.

I nodded, "It must've belonged to whoever that was. I'm going to bring it back to Professor Elm."

"Okay. Now help me up, please?" He asked holding his not bloody hand up towards me.

I took it and pulled him up. The Pokeball was hooked onto my belt and we continued to the lab in silence.


End file.
